


[Podfic] Since You Ask Me for a Tale of Magic

by akikotree



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Well, since you ask me for a tale of magic, I do have one account you may find…enchanting. Intro music is from Souvenir Programme, and the final clip at end is from SP Season 6 episode 6.Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you so much to Starfishstar for havingBlanket Permissionand thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Since You Ask Me for a Tale of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Since You Ask Me for a Tale of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764106) by [starfishstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

10 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Finnemore-%20Since%20You%20Ask%20Me%20for%20a%20Tale%20of%20Magic%20\(with%20music\).mp3) | **Size:** 4.66 MB 

| 

cover created by Lunate8  
  
---|---


End file.
